The present invention relates to multi-lobed double-wall inflatable vaults, which can be opened outwardly and collapsed by inflating and deflating, respectively.
An inflatable vault generally includes a plurality of longitudinal beams disposed side by side, means for sliding at least one longitudinal end of the beams along at least one opening-out or folding-up path and means for supplying the beams with inflating fluid.
An inflatable vault is known, more particularly, in French Patent Application FR-A-87 14,259 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,074, in which each beam comprises two opposite panels forming flanges, each constituting one of the lobes of an inner or outer wall of the vault, and two lateral panels forming webs of the beam. The means for supplying the beams with inflating fluid are formed by at least one conduit traversing the beams and being extendable in its length, its pulling-out and its retraction being controlled by the opening-out and the collapsing of the vault, respectively.
In such vault, the supply conduit is common to all the beams and communicates with each of the beams via an orifice which can be shut off and controlled by shutting-off means, and the supply conduit traverses in a sealed manner openings made in each of the lateral panels.
The opening-out of such vault poses problems because the opening-out path is located at the end of the beams, which leads to stresses distributed over a small zone of the wall.